


Inkwell

by Zemblem



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Blood, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Implied Consent, Lube, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Naked Female Clothed Male, POV Alternating, Points of View, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rope Bondage, Sadism, Scheming, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, dom edelgard, fire emblem three houses au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zemblem/pseuds/Zemblem
Summary: "I pride myself on knowing tactics and yet I heeded what my body wanted and not what my mind knew. This was a trap, through and through. And yet I relish being caught in it. Being caught in it means I am pleasing my lady…Even at my own expense I wish to please her.But what had she dealt me?"
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra, Linhardt von Hevring/Hubert von Vestra, edelgard von hresvelg/linhardt von hevring
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Inkwell

**Hubert** -

This does not feel like Edelgard.  
I was aware of where I was though she had blindfolded me. Our steps lead us into the Cardinal’s room in the middle of the night. She had promised me a _gift_ of some sort and told me it was crucial I were blindfolded before receiving it. I was confused by this but hadn’t pressed her further.

And yet I was somehow bound now, my hands behind the back of my chair though my legs sat free. She tied me up effortlessly and I remember that touch, but the one I’m experiencing now…  
I had always assumed her hands would be somewhat scaly. I watched her as she trained; she gripped her hands across the hilt of her sword as though she were strangling her worst enemy, yet the hands I felt here were delicate and smooth, almost nauseating. Her touch was like feathers…  
“What’s wrong, Vestra?” I could hear the smile in her voice and my head shot up to where she was standing… There was indeed something wrong… I realized as hands worked over me that there was no possible way her voice could be across the room… unless.

It took all of my force to loosen my blindfold, my head flailing about to be able to view this betrayal. I could only view a hair width over my blindfold and what caught my view was Edelgard slinking towards me, her heels striking the wooden floors confidently. Her hands quickly adjusted my blindfold back into place, even tighter so. She yanked my head towards her by the blindfold and I grimaced as my hair caught between her fingers. My head was forced against her breasts as she spoke venom into my ear.  
“ _Is something WRONG, Vestra?”_ I shrunk under her shouting, unconsciously pressing further into her, but aware of the hot breath against my neck and the movement still working below.  
Who had she enlisted to punish me like this?  
What had I done?

**Edelgard** -

I couldn’t help the smirk that reached my face as I stared at Hubert, his face as pitiful as ever though others somehow find it extremely intimidating. What I see is a weak _boy_ , a boy who would tend to me hand and foot. He followed behind me so willingly, eager to please without a single thought of himself. I could step on this boy and he would _thank_ me. Ridiculous.

My eyes slid to where I hid my second victim. His hands rested against the column as he stared into my eyes for a moment before looking away.  
“Come,” I mouthed, my face showing my impatience as my fingers pointed him forward.  
The frail man slowly walked towards me; lanky and awkward he arrived at my side and I reached up to grab his ear and bend him towards me.  
“Go,” I hissed at him below my breath before lurching him forward. He fought to balance himself from the force of the push and rubbed at his ear frowning at me before turning towards Hubert, his green hair obscuring the look on his face like a curtain.  
Oh, what I would have given to see him realize he would be pleasuring the man he finds so fearful.  
_Poor thing…  
_I found my heart beating faster in my chest as he slowly knelt in front of the man, his hands slowly tracing up his pant leg till he was able to undo his belt and zipper. I cocked my head to the side, chancing the creak of the table as I shifted my weight to lean against it, my own legs mirroring Hubert’s as his widened open. My fingers drummed expectantly against my thigh as I watched Linhardt wound his hands into Hubert's pants and begin the extraction process.  
_Ah,_ I held back my own gasp and Linhardt revealed Huberts member, his fingers shaking as he haphazardly grazed the tip with his thumb. The grunt that came out of Hubert caused me to involuntarily shiver; my hand instantly raised to sooth the back of my neck.

I was already starting to sweat.

**Linhardt** -

This was cruel.  
I found myself being tossed around by the class heads even past graduation. Undoing my tight cufflinks, I pondered how I ended up knelt before a bound Hubert. It was strange to be so close to him, I’d never noticed the musk and spice of his natural odor. It wasn’t a bad smell surprisingly. I thought nature would ward me away from this monster and yet as my hands grazed his thighs he never felt so human and so surprisingly approachable.  
Of course, the binding helps. I was sure that if he could see past this blindfold he would strike me down.  
There was something about that, however, that sounded tempting. I had the urge to reach up, remove the blindfold, and taste him, but Edelgard’s orders were clear. If I did this for her and followed her instructions to a T I would never need to be on the battlefield again…  
I don’t know if I believed her. I felt as though she’d revel in sending me out to the battlefield despite this, knowing she has this on me.  
The perfect blackmail.  
I looked back and was surprised to see her watching so diligently, her legs spread, revealing nothing but the tights she wore beneath her garments.  
And yet the stance revealed all.  
Though her face remained unchanged, as emotionless as ever, her cheeks betrayed a flush.  
I couldn’t help my own flush as I realized she-… she _would_ get off on sending me to the battlefield, just as she gets off right in this moment watching me beneath this man.  
I am aware of how much Hubert hates me. He finds me talentless and useless and yet as I sit here my brain works over the situation. She gets off on this abomination of a situation. She enjoys watching two men who might as well be enemies _fuck_.  
In this moment I found her more terrifying than I had thought.  
And yet... it was all so…

 _Exhilarating._

**Hubert** -

My body suddenly felt cold as Edelgard left my side. I could imagine her hips swaying as she walked awa-  
I stopped the thought.  
She was my empress. To imagine her in such ways was undignified.  
I’d do anything she asked, but when she asked for this? I wasn’t sure what to expect. Some part of me was relieved, I had assumed that she shared my feelings and that she wanted to express them… but the other part of me was well aware that this goes against every single fiber of her being. Edelgard was not some schoolgirl bearing _gifts_ , ready to drop to her knees for any man that gave her the time of day. This was Edelgard von Hreslvig, betrayer of the church and unifier of Fodlan.  
_How. Could. I. Have. Been. So. Foolish?  
_I pride myself on knowing tactics and yet I heeded what my body wanted and not what my mind knew. This was a trap, through and through. And yet I relished being caught in it. Being caught in it meant I am pleasing my lady…  
Even at my own expense I wish to please her.  
But what had she dealt me?  
Whoever was at my lap’s hands were too soft, to delicate in touch to not be a woman and their hair brushed past my pant leg with each movement.  
_Was this also foolish to assume?_ There are many men in the Kingdom with long hair, similar to hair I once had… longer even.  
A part of me was hoping she were merciful and yet the other knew my lady well… And despite that I continued to ponder who she could be…  
…  
But she worked _so…_

_… sloppily…  
_

Was this Hilda? Had my lady gone into Alliance territory and snatched her away?  
I remember watching Hilda shirk her duties, her arms withering from the lack of effort, so surely these could be her hands… but no, no that does not sound like something Edelgard would do. Such _effort_ for something that upon further thought I wouldn’t mind. In fact I finally stiffened a bit before my mind proceeded to reject the thought. She would not do this. She would not choose Hilda.  
Yet there was only one more person, frail in stature and lazy by nature that could manage such work and my eyes widened. I resisted the urge to kick him away and rip apart my bindings. This would displease my lady…  
But Linhardt’s wrists were frail and lethargic from his lack of experience and measly training. Had I not been bound I would have grabbed him by the wrists and shook him till he shattered. His fingers glided over me but they barely touched me and I found myself getting more and more _angry._

**Edelgard** -

I couldn’t help the way my body contorted in response to Hubert’s realization. His body stiffened a bit but he wasn’t so disgusted that he lost the little bit of stiffness he had in an important area. It was laughable, and yet surprisingly delicious.  
Every so often Linhardt stared over his shoulder at me, peering up at me past his long eyelashes. He was certainly quite a handsome man if you could get past his shortcomings. He may be as lazy as can be but there’s just something about how his mind works that is intriguing. Even now as his hands work Hubert, he stares, sizing me up. I couldn’t help the curl of my lip as I wondered what he was thinking. His eyes traveled down to my legs and perplexed I looked down to see my hand had traveled a bit from my thigh and I slowly adjusted myself.  
Though we were playing this game I’m _still_ an empress. Someone has to maintain the order after all.  
I couldn’t help the giggle that escaped my lips and the men took notice. Hubert’s chin rose to the sound, as did Linhardt’s brow.  
“My lady.” Finally Hubert spoke after what felt like hours. Compared to the silence of the room I couldn’t help but jump when he coughed.  
“Is something _wrong,_ Vestra? Have I not given you what you wanted?”

**Linhardt-**

Staring between the two I couldn’t help but examine the strange tension. I felt as though I were watching a game chess. It’s no secret that Hubert covets Edelgard; you could tell during our school years. He threatened Byleth countless times yet the professor remained unfazed; admirable since somehow I ended up _here._   
But what does Edelgard get out of this? What had she promised him? Some kind of secret tryst? I’m sure he couldn’t resist the thought.  
I couldn’t help stare back at her.  
Edelgard’s poker face needed work. I’d seen her lie countless times and yet tonight she seemed to have no control of herself. I must say, watching her fall apart, her hands seeming to have a mind of their own as she stands watch is a pretty pitiful sight. She pretends she still has her composure and yet she’s even sicker than all of Fodlan knows her to be. _If only they knew that this is what she spends her time doing instead of fostering peace._ She’s fostering her _needs.  
_But why Hubert? She could have had anyone; even the professor.  
But maybe that’s exactly the reason; Hubert’s a pet to her. A plaything. An easy catch. Someone easy to _torture._ And she eats that up.  
I finally took my eyes from her to stare up at Hubert jaw. He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing as I switched hands. Had I not been in pain from overexertion I would have found that a bit attractive. I was grateful he was unable to see my face grimacing as I stretched my wrist.  
He’s not even _that_ hard. I’ve lost track of how long I’ve been doing this. How long will I have to _keep_ doing this? Till he _comes_?  
_Huh_.  
That must be it.  
Edelgard probably wants to see him melt like putty.  
Our empress, a sadist? Makes sense. I had to admit, though, that I was also interested in seeing that myself. Guess that made me a bit of a sadist, too.

**Hubert** -

I craned my neck in discomfort as Linhardt switched hands. I hadn’t realized he could become even more useless and yet here we are with his non-dominant hand.  
I cleared my throat and afterward heard soft wet _clicks_ of Edelgard’s lips separating into a smile.  
“No, my lady,” I started, trying my best to keep my frustration out of my voice. “This is-“ my brows furrowed and I grimaced for a moment before continuing. “This is not what I had… thought _you_ wanted.”  
“No?” She asked. She sounded as though she might laugh. “You confessed to me and I brought you this _gift_.” I could feel Linhardt’s hands slow as he listened intently. _Damn her.  
_“What were the words you used? ‘I’d do _anything_ for you, Empress?'”  
“We were speaking matters of _WAR,”_ I spat through my teeth, suddenly indignant.  
“Don’t. Gas. Light. Me.”  
Suddenly she was by my ear again, her chest against my shoulder and she pulled me back again by the blindfold. I gritted my teeth as her breath was hot against my cheek and resisted the urge to turn away from her.  
"Do not lie in front of our guest. That is very rude of you.” Her body shifted and I could feel her glare suddenly leave me.  
“Lin. I very much expect the same of you. “ He gasped for a moment, his hands suddenly warmer. “I’ve seen the way you gaze at Hubert-“ I involuntarily shivered at my name. “I’ve heard your vulgar whispers and yet you feign frailty here. You are no saint yourself.”  
“I never said I was,” he dared to challenge back.  
“ _You insolent_ -“ I grew angry again, and couldn’t help the jolt that pushed my leg against his midsection, knocking him back for a moment.  
He seethed in pain before quickly straddling my lap, his hands replacing Edelgard’s at the back of my neck.  
“You have a lot of gall for someone bound to a _chair._ ” He spoke too closely to me. “She is not lying. I have thought about doing this very same thing to you-“ I started to protest but he stuck his thumb into my mouth and pressed my tongue down as hard as possible. “-but from the way I have caught _you_ staring I didn’t believe it would be _this_ hard to get you to confess.”  
He almost sounded… disappointed.  
I pulled my head away, blushing furiously as I avoided his gaze. I couldn’t see but I could feel his eyes staring the way they did every battle, every moment I was challenged by a foe.  
There was care in his eyes.

And I found it terrifying.

**Edelgard** -

The smile that crossed Linhardt’s lips was delectable as Hubert quickly shifted away.  
_There they are_.  
I took two slow, quiet steps back as I watched the two. Linhardt’s hands were gripping Hubert’s hair tightly, but as the moment slowly passed his fingers unclenched and began to stroke gently. Linhardt studied every contour of Hubert’s face and slowly took his jaw in his hand to face him.  
“What are you-“ Hubert breathed.  
“One moment,” Linhardt murmured back, his eyes closing as he inched forward and brushed his lips against Hubert’s.  
I watched as Hubert’s shoulder rose fast, his breath deepening, his body freezing for a moment before eventually sinking comfortably. And then he kissed back, his fingers clenching the rope around his wrists tightly.  
“Finally,” Linhardt spoke against his lips, so quiet I was unsure I even heard it. I could have made it up as I found myself breathing as hard as Hubert.  
My eyes couldn’t help but travel their interlocking bodies; Linhardt’s leaning over Hubert so he had to look up at him. His free hand slowly traveled up Hubert’s chest, his neck, untied the blindfold, and softly fell back down to Hubert’s length. His hand quivered for a moment at the sudden difference in size before beginning to stroke it with more force than he exhibited than before.  
“You were lying, too,” Hubert noted between gasps.  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
This angered Hubert and suddenly, _painfully,_ his wrists broke free of his bindings. He wrapped his arms around Linhardt quickly.  
“A room full of liars,” Linhardt noted, staring down at his wrist before Hubert overtook him and quickly pushed him backwards to the table I had been leaning on just moments before.

**Linhardt-**

With a resounding clatter of goblets to the floor and inkwells rolling across the tablet, I suddenly lay upon someone’s carefully planned war plans.  
And now it wasn’t just my hands doing all the work. Hubert was touching _me._ He was looking at _me._ His brow bone rose at _me_ because of what _I_ was doing to _him.  
_I found myself melting into his arms as he licked at my neck and behind my ear, his breath hot and my hands traveled below his waistline to come up under his shirt. My fingertips grazed his chest and studied any form of definition he had, finding awful war scars and small tufts of hair between his pectorals. It was surprising but also now something only _I knew.  
_I gasped when his hand grasped at my throat, the other yanking on the waistband of my trousers.  
“Hubert,” I gasped, blushing, my eyes suddenly sliding to where Edelgard now stood against a column. She was peering at us through heavy lids. I couldn’t see her very well, but I was well aware of her hands sliding into her own shorts as Hubert ducked below my vision. And then-  
_Oh.  
_Oh, I hadn’t expected _this.  
_His lips were suddenly on me, suddenly traveling the length of my erection.  
The sound that escaped my throat was intelligible as moisture enveloped me and his tongue snaked around me. I shook one of my legs free from my trousers and wrapped it around his back. I hadn’t meant to pull him closer but I was suddenly insatiable.  
_I'd nev- I'd never felt this before._  
“More,” I found myself gasping and he moaned in response.  
I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Edelgard now facing the column, one hand steadying herself while the other rocked back and forth inside of her. Every moan from one of our mouths caused her head to fall back, her hair slowly unwinding from the top of her head.  
It was a glorious sight.  
I was quickly distracted though by the feeling of hands gripping my waist tighter as he sucked me. I was suddenly seeing stars, too aware of how close I was.  
“Hubert, I moaned, suddenly worried. “S- sto- I’m… If you don’t I’m-“  
Hubert hummed as I spoke and the vibration was too much. I thanked the goddess he couldn’t see my face from where I lay because I was so sure my eyes were crossed from the force of my orgasm. One hand gripped the table for dear life while the other clenched in his hair. I’d lost control of my body entirely. Because of _Hubert.  
_It was a moment before I realized that all was suddenly quiet below me and when my eyes opened I watched as he glared at me past frosty lips.  
I grew fearful for my life as I realized I hadn’t told him I was going to come. I hadn’t warned him. He experienced the full brunt of it face on and I was so completely ashamed I was ready to start blathering.  
“Oh-“ I started, my eyes widening. “Oh, Hubert, I’m so sorry! I didn’t meant to- I hadn’t- It all happened so fast, I-” I couldn’t finish a single sentence. Slowly, he raised his hand and I flinched, sure that he would strike me. Instead, his thumb slowly grazed his bottom lip, wiping off any trace of me before leaning and placing that finger into my mouth. It was salty and I would have found this uncomfortable, if not for the feeling felt of his erection against my thigh as began to press against me. I sighed so relieved while simultaneously so excited that this wasn’t over.  
“I- Isn’t this going to hurt?” I was almost scared to ask.  
Edelgard's voice spoke up from where she stood and both Hubert and I looked up at her.  
Her shirt was now mostly unbuttoned and around her shoulders, exposing her undergarment and the plump curve of her breasts. Her hair had fallen to one of her shoulders and her cheeks blushed furiously as she pointed a finger to the head of the table.  
“That inkwell,” she said hurriedly, her breathing shallow.  
She had prepared for this… thoroughly. I almost laughed at the thought of us leaving the inkwell behind for the professor to ponder when attempting to write battle plans the following Monday.   
_Clear ink? What’s the point of that?_ How we admired their innocence.  
Hubert smirked at Edie before helping me to my feet, his hand tugging at the hair on the nape of my neck as we walked. He grabbed the inkwell and forced us to the other side of the table, facing Edelgard.  
"This was the gift you had in mind," he spoke under his breath, incredulous, but also mostly to himself.  
I made myself busy as he readied himself, pushing away important papers and quickly tucking them onto the cushions of the seats near us.  
Slowly, he pushed me onto the table and I blushed as I was again on display for him.  
I deliberately looked back up at Edelgard and she was now stalking towards us. Hubert's hands were at my rear now, groping and cupping me.  
The moment Edelgard’s hand braced against the table Hubert’s wet fingertip entered me. The feeling was uncomfortable, but the _thought_ of it quickly aroused me all over again. Slowly, he swirled inside and moistened me before stroking deeper. Instantly, my back arched against his touch as his long finger reached my prostate before I was ready. I moaned too loud and his free hand reached out to silence me, but Edie’s hand made it there first.  
Her fingertips smelled like _her,_ and I found that made me moan more. She stuck a finger into my mouth as Hubert entered a second and my tongue swirled against her on reflex. I watched as her whole entire body quivered and her shorts dropped a bit lower. From this view I could see her thumb brushing against her clit evenly. Had she ripped open her tights? I don’t think she was even wearing underwear… I couldn’t help the smile that crossed my lips or the way my brows mirrored hers.  
The empress pleasuring herself was a sight to behold. She was now bent further forward to reach me and the strap of her undergarment was threatening to fall even further down her arm, exposing more.  
Her eyes didn’t reach mine; instead she was now staring fervently at Hubert as he positioned his hips behind me. I took in a deep breath as his hand gripped my hair and pulled my head a bit back, and his member slowly entered me. The pain was momentary and I was grateful for the lubricant the empress had gifted us. I wondered what it was for a millisecond _(olive oil?)_ but decided it did not matter.  
I moaned as he reached my favorite place and couldn’t help the flood of emotion that ripped through me.  
“Oh,” I moaned, Edie’s fingers still at my lips. “Thank you, Empress.” I kissed her fingertips as he continued to pump in and out of me. She looked down at me, her brow rising as she and Hubert chuckled softly in unison.  
“Yes, Linny?” She breathed, pressing her cheek against her bare shoulder.  
“Thank you,” I spoke again moaning at the heat against my prostate.  
“Thank me?” She asked and I noticed her shift suddenly, her shorts completely falling to the floor as she slinked her tights down her legs and her knees hoisted her onto the table. Hubert gasped at the sight and began to pump faster as he watched her. She quickly looked up at him a moment and spoke before turning her gaze back to me. She had spoken so quickly I almost didn’t hear her.

Almost.

**Hubert** -

This was certainly an indecent position for my lady but I could not let myself overthink this. Linhardt pushed against me with each thrust and I reached deeper into him. My ego wouldn’t allow any weakness now, but I wanted badly to melt into him and press myself closer. If I had, however, I may have not witnessed my lady almost _naked_ climb onto the table and I had to obey her. The hem of her undergarment skimmed the top of her thighs but the position of her hands revealed all. I forced myself to avert my gaze and look her in the eyes.  
"Flip him,” she spoke gently and I slowly did as she requested. With care, I removed myself from him and guided him around by his hips and an ankle. His back now on the table, I nudged him a bit further back and he inched himself back by the elbows. When he lay back his head was now just before Edelgard’s thigh. She leaned forward, her breasts tempting me to reach forward. but I did not and I held my breath as her hand traced Linhardt’s upper thigh gently. His thigh flexed for a moment at her touch before he relaxed and she sat back up right. My brow cocked at her as she met my eyes again and her chin gestured for me to continue. I applied more lubricant onto myself before complying and she sighed the moment I entered him.  
Linhardt stared up between the two of us with hooded lids before I could see him finally put two and two together.  
For as wise a tactician as he thought himself it certainly took him too long to put two and two together. Though he moaned against my movement he appeared hungry still and reached up to Edelgad’s hips behind him. She shivered in response before moving her knees to either sides of his head and lowering herself onto his face.  
The cry that came out of her as his tongue entered was one I’d never heard before. My hips bucked fast against Linhardt as he tasted her. Oh, how _badly_ I wanted that honor. I grabbed one of Linhardt’s legs and pressed it upwards, giving myself a new angle and the opportunity to be even closer to her. She gasped against him and I couldn’t help it as one of my hands reached upward to cup her face. She pulled back for a moment but the pleasure seemed to envelop her as she leaned forward and finally allowed me to kiss her.

This was pure ecstasy.

**Edelgard** -

Never in a thousand years would I have thought I would allow this, but in both Hubert and Linhardt’s embraces how could I resist?  
All my life I denied myself the simplest of pleasures, eager to reach my goals and become empress. Now that I am and now that this moment, that was honestly something I once dreamed about, was happening in front of me, how could I pass it up?  
This was honestly more a gift for _me_ than anyone else.

I _deserved_ this.

I gripped at Hubert’s jaw, my nails like talons pressing against him. His kiss was feverish, as though this were his only chance and he had to take it.  
Who knows, this _may be_ his only chance. We all seemed to act on it in this way.  
Linhardt’s tongue swirled and flicked gently against my clitoris and my breath blew hot into Hubert’s mouth. Hubert’s hand gripped tightly at Linhardt’s hips as he thrusted harder but the hand at my jaw slowly traced down and brushed against my cleavage. I shivered violently, resisting the urge to slap his hand away while the other strap of my garment finally fell to reveal me completely. Hubert moaned as he finally cupped my breast for the first time, his thumb tracing gently over my nipples and I couldn’t help the way my hips ground against Linhardt’s tongue or the way I bit Hubert’s bottom lip in response. Hubert seethed and for a moment I tasted blood before easing up. He bit back in response and my hand went to his hair and pulled him back to face me. His lip was swollen and his eyes fiery, a vision I’d never seen before. I was entranced for a moment before Linhardt broke my concentration; his hand reached up to my chest and mirrored Hubert’s and the sensations were suddenly making me very close to climax.

**Linhardt** -

Edelgard was beginning to twitch over me and I could tell she was close. I couldn’t help myself when I reached up to finally grope her. She was even softer than I had imagined and I admired the bounce of her breasts each time she moved against me. I wanted to watch her move more; I had to see it.  
Though the angle was awkward I brought my fingers to her entrance and found her to be soaking wet. I slipped inside easily and she seemed to _scream_ against Hubert’s mouth. Carefully I flexed two fingers against her most sensitive area, my tongue still flicking against her and that was all it took.

**Hubert** -

My lady was suddenly more silent than ever. Her lips stopped moving against mine as she grew more focused, her brows scrunching so tightly I was afraid she’d hurt herself. I had the urge to caress her face and relax her but instead my hands massaged at her breasts as we worked together to coax her to come.  
“Come for me, my lady. Come for me, my _queen.”_ I could tell this frustrated Edie by the face she pulled and yet suddenly her whole body rocked against ours, her hips bucking widely as she finally breathed in puffs and succumbed to her glorious orgasm. By reflex I let go of her and clenched Linhardt with all my might as I watched her.  
“Stop,” she breathed, managing to glare me down through her waves. We all paused a moment though I so badly wanted to continue.

“Go.” I returned my pace slowly, studying her every move. Linhardt continued to taste Edelgard and I watched as her body contorted in response. I was suddenly becoming close to the edge-

“Stop.” She spoke now more guttural and we all froze immediately. Linhardt’s tongue rested against her still but he was barely even breathing. I was beginning to shudder, they’d both had their chance to orgasm while I was still waiting painfully long for my own. A few of my nails were digging into Linhardt’s waist, the others paused against Edegard’s chest.

“Go,” and the dance resumed, her body moving so crudely against Linhardt’s face I couldn’t believe it.

“Harder,” she commanded as she stared down where my body met Linhardt’s. I couldn’t help but comply. I rewound my arm around his leg, using it as an anchor with each thrust.  
My own orgasm rose, my eyes fixating on her chest, his mouth, her mouth, his member, his entrance, thrusting-

**Linhardt** -

I found my lips latching onto Edelgard for dear life, sucking and pulling as much of her into my mouth as Hubert pounded into me. He was going with such force I was beginning to lose myself, the sounds escaping my throat unrecognizable as I began my second ascent. I hadn’t thought I’d even have one let alone a second beneath Edelgard. I removed my fingers from her so I could reach down and stroke myself as my orgasm neared. She slapped my hand and immediately pulled me back inside her and the desperation of it made my heart jump into my throat.

Hubert pounded once, twice, three times more before time felt as though it stopped and a rush of warmth flooded inside of me and onto my stomach. Over my own orgasm I was barely aware of the guttural moans waving in and out below me as above me, Edelgard’s legs twitched violently and she succumbed once again. Suddenly far more wet than before, I lapped between her legs, flattening my tongue against her thrusting body. She moaned in response, finishing her much stronger orgasm.

My body shook involuntarily as Hubert slowly exited and leaned his body against me, struggling to catch his breath. Edelgard leaned forward, her lips uncharacteristically pressing to Hubert’s shoulder for a moment and then to my lips for the first time, before she pressed her palm and the whole of her weight against him to carefully shift around me and off the table. My head craned back as I watched her rush to find her clothes, fix her hair, and regain composure. I looked down to where Hubert lay and began to nudge him off of my shoulder. It took a moment for him to realize and quickly reorient himself. He adjusted his pants back in place quickly and rubbed at his wrists as I stared down at the mess left all over and inside myself. With my freehand I wiped at my lips and slowly lifted myself upwards. I grew a bit dizzy, perhaps from the overexertion, and despite himself Hubert steadied me anyway. Though his swollen lips were pressed together in a thin line he gave me a firm squeeze on the shoulder, reached into his pocket, and handed me handkerchief before meeting Edelgard where she stood by the door. They looked to each other for a moment and then to me; their eyes seemed to glaze back to their old stoic selves right in front of me before they left, shutting the door behind them.

I wiped at myself with Hubert’s handkerchief and pulled my pants back on before staring around the room, wondering how I had gotten into this mess at all.

There were papers strewn about everywhere. Though none had torn they all were pressed flat and folded in strange ways. I noticed several wet spots along the table and tried my best to wipe them with the handkerchief, but I was fully aware that this was probably just making matters worse considering what was already on it. I slid it into my pocket, unsure whether or not it was worth it to return the handkerchief later…  
I yawned and decided I didn’t need to waste any more energy trying to figure it out _or cleaning all of this up by myself for that matter anyway.  
_Instead, as I refastened my cufflinks, I sleepily pushed myself out the door and let it close behind me just as they had moments earlier. The sun was slowly creeping into each window I passed, shedding light on this foggy Fodlan Saturday morning.

_Thank the goddess I could at least sleep in._

The professor was indeed confused by the clear inkwell the following Monday as well as the state of the room and the two large circles indented into their map of the Kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> LORDY I finished my first fic! I've never done that before let alone a NSFW one!  
> Feel free to leave me comments on what you liked and what can be improved. 
> 
> Open to Three Houses requests and also writing more for these three >:3  
> Reach out @ZemmieEmblem on Twitter and Tumblr!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
